Handheld organizers and other handheld computer systems or handheld personal computers (PCs) have become a mainstay device for professionals to organize and process information with regard to day-to-day activities. Data input to such devices is tedious when a stylus is required. A foldable keyboard is a better option for data input but a full-sized foldable keyboard takes up desk space and generally a keyboard designed for use with one organizer or handheld computer system is not suitable or compatible for use with other systems. The sockets for handheld PCs are so unique that a single adapter could not be used to communicate keystrokes to various handheld devices.
The alternative to the use of hardwired ports is to use infrared (IR) to communicate keystrokes to handheld devices. However, for IR coupling, alignment of IR ports is critical. If there is misalignment of either the handheld device IR port or the keyboard IR port, relative to each other, the coupling is broken and there can be no transmission or reception of IR signals between the devices. Further, every handheld device which includes an IR port has the IR port in a different location on the device casing. Some IR ports are located on the top of the device, some are placed on the sides or even on the bottom of the device. Because of the different locations of the IR ports on the various handheld devices, positioning of the handheld devices relative to the coupled device (such as a keyboard) has been critical. Moreover, in order to position the IR port of the handheld device correctly with respect to an IR port of another device such as a keyboard, frequently the handheld device has to be placed in a position where it is difficult if not impossible to see a display screen on the handheld device while inputting keystrokes on a coupled full-sized keyboard.
Thus, there is a need for an improved methodology and system for enabling improved IR coupling between handheld devices and other external input and output devices.